Entre aventuras y amores
by ssegura
Summary: Rin se enamoró de un moreno de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos, este moreno es exterminador, este moreno es Kohaku. Kohaku se enamoro de una azabache de ojos negros, ella es la protegida de Sesshomaru, esa azabache es Rin. Cuando Kohaku se envalentonó para pedirle noviazgo Rin le dice que primero quiere una última aventura con sus amigos demoníacos.
1. ¡Hasta pronto!

Hola, bueno soy nueva por acá, al menos en lo que a escribir respecta. Esto es un Koharin, me idealizo más con esta pareja porque, bueno, Kohaku no es un perro demonio con siglos de existencia :v

 **Aclaraciones:** todos lostextos en cursiva son recuerdos. Los textos en cursiva y entre comillas son pensamientos. Textos en negrita conversaciones a lo lejos.

 **Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto sólo los utilizó con fines de entretenimiento

* * *

Cansada y con hambre, así estaba, la noche anterior tuvo que montar guardia, para variar no habían conseguido pescar nada.

Esas dos cosas la tenían con un humor de los diablos, no se soportaba ni a ella misma. Lo único que no la hacía reventar era el recuerdo de su último encuentro con el moreno.

* * *

 _Estaban celebrando el cumpleaños número 18 de Rin, se encontraban en la aldea de la anciana Kaede todos parecían disfrutar de la pequeña celebración que habían armado Kagome y Sango, ahí se encontraban todos sus amigos: Kagome, Sango, el monje Miroku, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Shipou, Sesshomaru y Jaken, aunque, estos últimos se encontraban aislados de los demás, esperando a Rin para saber su decisión._

 _Rin se encontraba hablando muy animada con Kohaku quien la miraba con ojos de fascinación como si ella fuera su mundo entero, claro para nadie era un secreto que Kohaku estaba profundamente enamorado de Rin, a excepción de Rin quien creía que lo que Kohaku sentía por ella era simple afecto como el que un hermano sentía por una hermana ya que así lo veía ella a él, aunque para serse sincera sus sentimientos hacia el morocho estaban cambiando._

 _¿Entonces Rin dime qué crees tú?-pregunto el chico esperando una respuesta habían estado hablando sobre la importancia de una nueva aldea de exterminadores durante un buen rato y Kohaku ya había dado en el punto, él lo sabía, pero quería que la chica lo reconociera._

 _Ajá - respondió pensando que si su decisión sería la correcta._

 _¿Rin?-dijo tratando de captar su atención._

 _Ajá-respondió aun sumida en sus pensamientos._

 _Como no obtenía una respuesta una idea fugaz cruzó su mente y decidió ponerla en práctica._

 _¿Rin es cierto que tu verdadero nombre es Pandolfa?_

 _Ajá-dijo sin prestar atención._

 _¡RIN!-grito desesperado._

 _El grito del castaño la hiso reaccionar pegando un brinquito debido a la sorpresa, por el repentino grito del moreno._

 _¿Qué paso Kohaku?_

 _Rin, acabas de aceptar que tu nombre verdadero es Pandolfa-respondió con una suave carcajada la cual fue correspondida por Rin._

" _Que risa tan hermosa tiene" pensó Rin con un ligero sonrojo._

 _Rin- la llamo el castaño._

 _Dime Kohaku- respondió la chica mirándolo a los ojos enterándose de cuanto amaba al chico._

 _Rin, yo... veras, he llegado a conocerte tanto, que podría decir que te conozco más a ti que a mí mismo- hizo una pequeña pausa en la cual soltó una ligera risilla- y eventualmente te he ido queriendo más y más, Rin, he pensado esto durante mucho tiempo y creo que es lo correcto así que ahí voy... ¿Rin, quisieras ser mi novia?_

 _Kohaku; me encantaría de verdad que sí, pero, bueno no estoy lista quiero decir, tú no me permitirías salir a alguna aventura, en todo caso, sólo quiero una aventura más, nada más ni nada menos. Sólo una aventura._

 _Rin por favor- pidió suplicante- No me perdonaría si te llegara a pasar algo si vas con Sesshomaru._ _–_ _Quédate conmigo, tengamos nuestras propias aventuras - Susurró con delicadeza y voz anhelante._

 _Ya sé lo que haré Kohaku dame un mes ¿Si? Iré con el amo Sesshomaru por un mes, sólo un mes, como un último viaje, sólo para despedirme de él – Hablo decidida la azabache, el chico asintió y le beso la frente con delicadeza._

 _Te estaré esperando Rin- dijo el morocho regalándole una diminuta sonrisa._

 _Al día siguiente se despidió de todos, pero antes de irse Kohaku la atrajo delicadamente a él y beso su mejilla y le susurro en el oído: "Hasta pronto, Rin"._

* * *

La frustración se apoderó de su ser, ella esperaba otra cosa como un beso de despedida, no uno en la mejilla, aun sabiendo que un beso de despedida no era lo correcto porque ella iba a volver, ese viaje sólo era su última aventura con sus amigos inmortales.

Sólo esperaba volver, ya había muerto muchas veces, además Kohaku la estaba esperando.


	2. ¡Jaken, cuidado!

Holi :3 aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que les guste el capítulo. Me dijeron que lo terminara en Sessh-Rin, pero la verdad no sé, así que dentro de poco voy a hacer unas viñetas o un one shoot Sessh-Rin. Gracias a las que comentaron: Luz de luna y Akemi, muchas gracias, en serio 3

Aclaraciones: textos en cursiva = recuerdos. Textos en negrita = conversaciones oídas a lo lejos. Textos en negrita y cursiva = notas (ojo, no mías, esas estarán al final).

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi autoridad, yo sólo los uso para fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¡Jaken, cuidado!

Tres día, habían pasado tres míseros días y hasta el momento todo había sido muy tranquilo; demasiado para su gusto, ya estaba grandecita, quería sentir la adrenalina correr por su sangre, en su estadía con la abuela Kaede había aprendido muchas cosas, Kaede le había dicho que podía ser sacerdotisa, pero debía esforzarse más llegar a serlo, aun sabiendo que Kaede sólo mencionó eso para no herir su corazón de 13 años.

Pero, había Kaede y Kagome le habían enseñado unas cuantas cosas con las que podía defenderse, Inuyasha le había regalado una espada y le había enseñado a manipularla, incluso la portaba en ese momento, cargaba la espada con orgullo sabiendo que si llegaban a tener algún contra tiempo no sería un estorbo.

― Oye, niña, deja de estar tonteando, el amo Sesshomaru se enfadará si lo haces demorar. – El demonio verde llego a las espaldas de la azabache regañándola ¿nada raro, o si? Rin rodó los ojos y giró sobre sus talones para ver a Jaken.

― ¿Sabes? Eres más irritante de lo que recuerdo. – Murmuró burlona.

― ¡Niña insolente, deberías tener más respeto! – Bramó Jaken molesto, nada sorprendente. Empezó a caminar escuchando como Jaken aumentaba el tono de sus gritos por haberlo dejado hablando solo.

Se sentó bajo un árbol y aspiró fuertemente, decidió recostarse para ver las nubes estaba cansada ella sabía lo que era viajar con Sesshomaru, descansos diurnos de diez minutos, noches en vela por montar guardia. Soltó un suspiro, que se confundió con un bostezo, pesado como su sueño.

― No deberías estar descansando, Rin, nos iremos ya. – La voz falta de calidez de su amo la distrajo de su tarea de observar las nubes.

― Sí, lo sé, amo Sesshomaru, ya me iba a levantar. – Soltó con cansancio. ― ¿No deberíamos buscar algo para comer más tarde? Digo, como ayer no cenamos. – En su tono había mucha duda, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el demonio.

― No, Jaken ya se encargó de eso. – Respondió hermético.

― Oh, está bien. – ¿A qué se debía el cambio del yuukai? Él siempre había sido frío y serio, pero ahora había algo diferente en su voz, desagrado, quizás, no sabía exactamente el porqué, pero decidió no darle rienda suelta a su imaginación, después de todo, seguro todo eso era producto de su imaginación.

Emprendió camino hacia donde había dejado a Jaken hablando, quizá debía pedirle disculpas por ese acto de insolencia, pero cuando llegó, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al sapo peleando con una especie de gusano gigante con, desagradables, patas por todo su cuerpo,

― ¡Jaken! – ¿Qué podía hacer por su verde amigo? No tenía idea, así que desenvaino la katana que le había regalado Inuyasha y corrió al monstruo viscoso. Uno, dos, tres golpes, cuatro, cinco, seis, ¡Y nada que pudiera lograr contra la alimaña de tierra!

Volteo a ver a Jaken, a quién había obligado a alejarse para que se recuperara, el pobre tenía sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas intentando recuperar la respiración.

Bajo la guardia cuando creyó que el gusano se iba a retirar, pero fue su peor error el bicho la golpeo con una de sus asquerosas patas, similares a las de una cucaracha, y por el impacto fue a dar contra un árbol.

― ¡Jaken, cuidado! – El grito de la azabache llegó a los oídos del yuukai, quién, si bien había estado observando como la humana peleaba no había querido intervenir pero tuvo que, no podría revivir a su sirviente una vez más.

Sin más el peli-blanco decidió saltar al rescate de su amigo y con sus garras partió al infame gusano; sorprendiendo a Rin, que no se había percatado de la presencia del oji-ámbar, ¡Y para qué hablar de Jaken! El monstruillo verde quería lanzarse a los brazos de su amo para agradecerle haberlo salvado de ser comida para insecto.

Rin soltó el aire contenido, y ella que se quejaba de que no había pasado nada...

* * *

Y este es el capítulo, creo que quedo corto jiji :v, ya lo compensaré la próxima, bye bye :*


End file.
